I'll Regret This in the Morning
by fluffyandkagura
Summary: Finn is in denial after a fight with Quinn. He gets drunk, and Rachel gets to play babysitter. But this baby has some things he needs to say. And he just might regret it in the morning. Right? Rated T for kissing scene and general drunkness. Summary sucks


Summary: Finn is in denial. He gets drunk, and Rachel gets to play babysitter. But this baby has some things he needs to say. And he just might regret it in the morning. Rated T for kissing scene and general drunkness.

Author's note: Hey everyone! Since I've posted a story, I've become a Gleek. Love that show. So, this story is kinda a whim and probably isn't completely accurate about some things. So, pretend they are and it'll be great! Haha. Okay, well thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Glee, or any of the characters. Only the plot line. :D

* * *

Finn sat at home, watching the TV, and waiting for Quinn to come home. They'd had a fight, and she had gone out for a while. He walked over to the fridge, and saw one of his mom's beers. He figured it wouldn't hurt. His mom wasn't home, and he needed to relax.

He wasn't sure where one beer had turned into three, but somehow there he was, sucking down the last of the third one. He felt good, so much better than he had a few hours ago. The world was spinning, but that didn't really matter to him. He tried to stand up, and fell back down on the couch. For whatever reason, that was very funny to him, and he had a laughing fit for a few minutes.

The doorbell rang, and that was also very funny to him. He stumbled to the door, expecting to see Quinn. But when he finally managed to get the door open, it wasn't blonde hair that stood there, but brown.

"Finn?" she asked.

"Hey Rachel!" He said, more enthusiastic that he should have.

"Uh, I got your note." She said, holding up a piece of paper. Finn looked confused.

"I didn't send a note." He slurred. Rachel gave him a confused look, and looked at the paper again.

"Typical. Someone playing a joke on the Glee freak. Sorry Finn. I'll leave." She said, and walked away. Finn grabbed her hand.

"Come in, Rachel," he invited drunkly, and pulled her into the house, nearly falling over as he did.

"Finn, are you alright?" she asked, worried.

"I'm fine!" he said loudly. Rachel flinched at his voice.

"Finn…you're drunk!" she accused him. He started laughing again, and stumbled back to the couch.

"Nah." He said, and put the bottle to his lips again. Rachel walked over and took it out of his hand.

"Finn, stop." She said firmly.

"You're such a kill joy Rachel." He pouted. Rachel sat down on the couch next to him.

"Finn, do you mind telling me why you decided to get drunk?" she asked. He leaned back on the couch and thought.

"Hmm…I don't remember. I just remember being really stressed out." He slurred. She looked at the clock.

"Finn, are your parents home? Or Quinn?" she asked.

"Nope, they're both gone. Mom isn't coming back till tomorrow." He said. Rachel breathed a sigh. She could explain to Quinn why she was here and why Finn was drunk, but she hadn't even met Mrs. Hudson.

"You know, since they're both gone, maybe we could…" he said, but stopped and scooted closer to Rachel, putting his arms around her, and pressing his lips against hers. Rachel knew that he was drunk, but for whatever reason, she couldn't bring herself to stop him. It was just like before. They began slowly to lie down on the couch, him on top of her, lips never parting. But this time, his inhibitions had been forgotten, and he began to outline her curves with his fingers, and he started sliding his whole body over hers. He planted kissed down her neck, and his hands found their way under her shirt. Finally, when his hands found her bra, she pushed him off her.

"Finn, stop it. Now." She demanded. He looked at her, lying on the couch, and decided to lie back on top of her.

"Why?" he moaned into her neck, and made her shiver. She closed her eyes, and let him kiss her for a few seconds. Then finally, once again, she pushed him away and this time got off the couch.

"Because your girlfriend is already pregnant. And I don't want to go down that road, even if it is with you."

"But Rachel, Quinn doesn't matter to me. I only want to be with you." He said, and though his words made Rachel want to jump for joy, the drunken tone in which they were said made her somehow less hopeful.

"Finn, you're so drunk." She said, scoffing off his comment.

"I am not." He argued, and stood up to prove it. However, as he did, he fell forward. Rachel caught him, even though it took all her strength to get him upright.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." She said, and attempted to lead him up the stairs. He only fell twice, so Rachel considered that to be pretty good. Once they were finally in his room, she made him get into bed, but before she could leave, he called her back over to his bed.

"Rachel…I've never told anybody this. But…when Quinn told me she was pregnant, I was so scared. I still am. I just want to be the best dad that I can be for this baby." He said, and promptly began to start crying. He folded up into Rachel's arms, and she felt him pressed against her before she had time to realize what had happened. All she could do was sit there and hold him. After a few minutes of silence, she broke it.

"Finn, are you sure your mom isn't coming home tonight" she asked.

"Yes" was all he could choke out.

"Maybe I should stay here tonight." She said.

"I'd like that." He said. She nodded, even though she wasn't sure he saw it.

"Okay. Well, you go ahead and go to bed, and I'll be downstairs on the couch." She said. He nodded, and finally got up. Rachel walked off, and stopped at the door.

"Goodnight." He said, but Finn had already passed out. Rachel smiled at his face. It was so calm, so relaxed. She hadn't seen him like that for a while. She turned off the light, and walked down stairs.

* * *

Rachel woke up the next morning, and for a moment she had forgotten where she was. Then the events of the last night came back to her, and she remembered that she and Finn had made out…on the couch she was laying on. She sat up.

She realized that Quinn had never come home. She didn't really care too much; it wasn't like Quinn was her most favorite person in the world. She looked at the clock, and it read 10:30 AM. Rachel never slept in so late. And it was a school day! Rachel looked at the phone, and picked it up.

Did she really have the guts to pretend to be Finn's mom? To call them both in sick from school? No, she probably didn't. Which is why she chose the next best option. She dialed the number.

"Mr. Shoe? Hi, it's Rachel. Yeah, Finn and I kind of stayed up way too late last night, and slept in. Can you let the office know? Thanks. I owe you." She said, and hung up the phone. She got up off the couch, and walked up to Finn's room. Might as well at least let him know she called him in sick. She reached his room, and knocked softly on the door.

"Finn?" she called. The lump on the bed moaned, and turned slightly.

"I just wanted you to know that it's ten thirty. I called the school so we won't be marked absent. Uh, come downstairs if you want. "She said, and walked out the door again.

* * *

Finn didn't come downstairs for another hour. Rachel had cleaned up by then, and was reading a book she had found in a bookshelf.

"Rachel? What happened last night?" he asked, completely disoriented.

"Well, you got sufficiently drunk and made out with me, then told me that you only want to be with me." Rachel said, hoping that jogged his memory a bit.

"Oh my God. I…I'm…" he tried. Rachel walked over to him.

"It's ok. I understand. How do you feel this morning?" she asked.

"I have an awful headache." He said.

"Sit down, I'll get an aspirin." She said.

"Thanks." He called after her. She returned with an aspirin and some water. He took it, and then they were silent for a moment.

"Rachel, what happened last night…" he began, but Rachel finished for him.

"I know. You were drunk, you said things you didn't mean." She said. He was silent.

"Did Quinn ever come home?" he asked. Rachel shook her head. Finn put his head in his hand.

"I don't think she will. We got into a huge fight last night. She told me she was leaving, and if I didn't figure things out, she wasn't coming back. I guess when I didn't call her, she decided that was my choice." He said.

"What things did you have to figure out?"She asked, confused. He sighed.

"I told her I think I might love you." He said. Rachel looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know. It's just…you make me so happy. Everything you do makes me smile, even when you don't try. I love singing with you, I love being with you. This is probably really out of the blue, but it's true. But I think I've felt like this for a long time. Even before Quinn told me she was pregnant. I don't what it is, but I really like you Rachel." He said. She smiled, and walked over to the couch, and sat down.

"I feel the same way, Finn. I felt that way before we even joined Glee club. But, we can't be together until you know what's happening with Quinn. Call her. I'm going to go home." She said. She stood up, and gave Finn a kiss. She walked to the door, and stopped in the doorway.

"Oh and by the way, you're really cute when you're drunk." She said, smiled, and walked out the door. Finn smiled as she left. Oh yes, he certainly loved Rachel Berry.

* * *

A/N- Well I hope you enjoyed this Fachel fluff. It's late, but Happy Thanksgiving all! So, give thanks and hit that review button!


End file.
